Sybbie's First Bus Ride
by Canadianjudy
Summary: Sybbie's continued adventures with her Papa Carson finds her looking forward to her first bus ride ever. Whatever will she and her Papa Carson get up to? A/N This is a follow-up to "Sybbie's Books". Hopefully, at some point, I will figure out how to incorporate my previous Sybbie stories into a "Chapter Book". I am technologically challenged, to say the least!


Sybbie's First Bus Ride

Just as Sybbie reached the doorway of her Nana Carson's sitting room, the back door to the servant's hall swung open and the housekeeper came in, with her husband close behind her. Elsie had stepped out into the fresh air of the courtyard to await his arrival. He had been held up for a bit on his walk over from their cottage, stopping to help young Robby Goldie with his bicycle chain. That small delay had caused them both to miss the whole flying book debacle so they were none the wiser seeing Sybbie waiting for them.

"Well, hello, my love!" exclaimed Charles, as he scooped up his second favorite girl.

"Oh, careful, Papa Carson! Don't let my bucket tip. It wouldn't do well to have my books spill again." said Sybbie.

"Again?" inquired Elsie. "Whatever do you mean – again?"

And so Sybbie recounted the whole story, including pulling them by the hands back into the kitchen so they could check on Mrs. Patmore's ankle. When it was determined that all was well with the cook, they headed back into Elsie's sitting room.

"So, pet, are you ready for our adventure today" the retired butler inquired.

"Oh, Papa Carson, I _am_ ready, ready as rain, just like Mrs. Patmore likes to say."

"I am glad to hear that. As it turns out, that little bucket of yours may come in handy. Would you mind carrying it for a bit longer?"

"Of course I can carry it. Are we taking my books somewhere? I thought I could read one to you. Would you like that, Papa Carson? Would that fit in with our adventure today?"

"Well, love, it just so happens it _more_ than fits in with today's plan because we are going on an outing and your book bucket will come in very handy, I believe".

"An outing?! We're going somewhere? We're leaving the Abbey? Are we going to walk through the rose gardens? I could read you one of my books out on the bench!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be prepared to carry your book bucket a little farther than the rose garden, love. Our adventure today will take us on a bus ride all the way into Thirsk."

Sybbie stopped breathing for a moment, and stood staring up at the Carsons. Finally, in a tiny voice, she whispered, "A bus? Truly? A bus?"

She was envisioning all manner of things but could only utter those three words. She had seen people getting on and off the bus when her father had taken her into Ripon or Thirsk, but she had always been in one of the family cars.

Never mind all the rest of the adventure; she could barely get past the thought of riding on the bus. She stood stock still, staring up at her Nana and Papa Carson. Never had the girl been at such a loss for words.

Elsie broke through Sybbie's thoughts as she reached down and gently placed her hand on her cheek. "Are you alright, love?" I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to join you but I've made your Papa Carson promise to tell me all about it. If it turns out to be an enjoyable adventure, I'll see about being able to join you for another in the near future."

As Elsie was speaking to the young girl, Sybbie reached up and covered Elsie's hand with hers. "Oh, that would be the best ever, Nana Carson! Although today might just be the best ever adventure. Can one have more than one 'best ever' time?"

Charles chuckled and said, 'Oh, yes, love, one can definitely have many 'best ever' times. I've had quite a few myself", he said, as he smiled at Elsie. "They're all equally amazingly wonderful and so, yes, you can have more than one, most assuredly!" Charles winked at Elsie as she ducked her head to hide a blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Are we ready now, then, to set off? We've got quite the day ahead of us and we need to be back before dark. Best to empty your book bucket before we leave as we'll be needing it to carry a few things home with us later on."

Sybbie smiled the biggest smile a wee thing can manage as she set the bucket down, removed her books and handed them over to Elsie. "Please, Nana Carson, would you mind these for me until we return?"

"Put them right here on the settee, my love, and when you return, you can sit right next to them whilst you tell me all about your afternoon."

Sybbie tugged on Elsie's dress to pull her down and left a kiss on her cheek. With a "Let's go, then!", she skipped towards the back door. Elsie grinned at Charles, reached over to leave a ghost of a kiss on his lips and, as he and Sybbie opened the back door, called out to them to mind their manners and have a wonderful time.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0

The walk into the village to catch the bus went without incident, but not without lots of chatter. Sybbie had something to say about most any and every thing as they made their way along. Charles took a turn carrying her book bucket as she collected a few flower s and leaves that had fallen into the pathway. She laid them in the bottom of the bucket, saying that they were for her Nana Carson. He was curious about a tiny, wrapped package laying amongst the flowers but thought he'd wait until Sybbie mentioned it.

As they walked along together, Charles found himself feeling almost beside himself with happiness. He was content, at peace and, to be honest, almost overwhelmed as he thought of how much his daily life had changed within the past year. Some memories were, indeed, bittersweet but he preferred to dwell on how much he was loved and how much he loved in return. He had decided that the years had, in the end, been so very good to him and he was a blessed man, to be sure.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

The walk into the village took a bit longer than usual for him; Sybbie's strides certainly did not match his own. He enjoyed the slower pace, though, if he was honest with himself. She brought to his attention things that he would not have noticed or given any thought to otherwise.

They met only one other person on their walk and that was Robbie Goldie returning from his errand. Robbie waved at them and called out a loud, "Thank you again, Mr. Carson!" as he rode by. Charles waved and smiled at the young lad, thinking back on the days of his own youth spent on his bicycle.

Charles checked his watch again as they made their way into the village. Approaching the bus stop, Sybbie was excited to see so many others waiting for the bus, as well. Charles was glad that they arrived in time; he hadn't known exactly how long it would take the two of them to walk into the village at this slower pace and the thought occurred to him more than once that, at this rate, they just might miss the bus altogether.

As they rounded the road and the village came into sight, Sybbie began peppering Charles with questions. Though inwardly rolling his eyes , he was outwardly infinitely patient with her curiosity and inquisitiveness – so unlike his butler persona. He wasn't exactly known for his patience back at the Abbey, especially with certain people.

Today, however, was different. He seemed to have no end of patience with Sybbie. As the bus approached, she asked where they would sit. Front? Middle? Back? Next to each other? Could she sit by herself? Could she sit up with the driver? How wonderful that would be, she exclaimed. Think of ALL that she could see! Should she put her bucket down on the floor? On the seat next to her? Perhaps in her lap? Was there a special spot in the back of the bus for all the riders' packages? Would the bus stop and pick up more people? What it there were too many people waiting and not enough seats? Did they have to buy a ticket? Was there a place to buy it? She remembered her papa buying train tickets for them before they could board. What if it started to rain? Would she get wet if she sat at the edge of the row? Should they sit in the middle, just to be safe?

Charles felt worn out before even boarding the bus! "Sybbie, dear! Take a breath, love. Let's just make sure we get to the bus stop first and then I'll explain all that I know whilst we wait."

They were there only a few minutes before the bus pulled up and they boarded. Sybbie watched while Charles paid their fare and chose a seat for them. She noticed that everyone kept their packages with them and so she sat with her bucket in her lap. And so began another round of observations and questions on her part.

Beside the myriad inquiries about the bus ride in general, Sybbie had tried to coax out of Charles more than one time what exactly they would be doing in Thirsk, but he adamantly refused to tell her. He said he would let her know their destination once they had arrived and disembarked.

No sooner had she sensed the bus slowing down and noticed the benches at the bus stop did Sybbie look up at Charles with eyes big as saucers. "We're here, aren't we? Where…" Charles cut her off and, with a huge smile, said, "My dear, let us wait until we've stepped off the bus. I know you're anxious…"

"Ang-shush?. I can only guess what that means. Is that what I am, Papa Carson? Because if it means I just can't wait any longer, then I guess I'm angshush. Pleasssse….where are we going?"

As he grinned at the young girl, he was reminded of the times he had kept a surprise or two from his first love and smiled, knowing how wound up inside Sybbie must be. "Well, pet, we've got three stops to make. Shall I tell you all three at once?" He smiled down at her, knowing that his teasing would be the end of her. "Maybe I shall just tell you the first stop…"

She looked up at Charles, gently swatted him on the arm and said, 'I'm going to tell Nana Carson that you are teasing me. I know what you're doing! You think it's funny, don't you?!" He just grinned, thinking to himself that this wee one was not the only one he enjoyed teasing.

"First stop is the general store." he said. "I promised Nana Carson I would pick up four things we've been needing. They are all small and so I believe they will all fit into your bucket."

After purchasing sewing needles, a spool of black thread, two new toothbrushes, and a shaving brush, they headed on to their next destination.

"It's not a far walk to our next stop, my dear Miss Sybbie; how about I take a turn carrying the bucket?" Charles didn't have far to carry it, though. Around the corner and past the post office and bakery brought them right to their next stop, the book store. THE BOOK STORE.

Sybbie looked at the shop sign, looked at Charles, looked back at the sign then walked up to the window and pressed her face into the glass.

"Now, now, love, let's not go leaving any marks on the glass (ever the butler)", he admonished the young girl.

"Here? We're going in here? Is this the same book shop that my papa comes to? I'm sure it is! I'll ask him? What's the name of the shop? Griffith Books? I shall have to remember that. Do you think it's the same shop from where he bought my books that are on my shelf at home?" Why are we stopping here, Papa Carson?"

"We are stopping here, Miss Sybbie, because I need to purchase a book for your Nana Carson for her birthday gift. It's still a month off, but when she and I were here on our last visit, Mr. Griffith said that the particular book she had shown much interest in was no longer available. Other customers had purchased all the copies he had in the shop and so he promised to order one for me and was surprised when the order came sooner than expected. I thanked him for setting one aside for me and wanted to pick it up as soon as was possible. Shall we look around a bit? I do enjoy seeing what's here, even those things that I think I'm not particularly fond of. It helps me to keep abreast of what others might be interested in. There are many different sections to the bookstore. I confess that I've never browsed the children's section but I do know for a fact that such a corner exists. Shall we go take a look together?"

"Oh, that would be so, so wonderful, Papa Carson! I would love to see all the books. Perhaps I shall see the same one that Papa gave me for my last birthday. Do you think that the farm book that Aunt Mary gave me for a Christmas gift might still be here? It may have come from a book shop in London, though. I hear her talking of London a lot."

"Let's just take a look, shall we? Many times, the same book can be found in many different bookshops."

"Ohhh…I found it. Look, Papa Carson – a book about a family that lives on a farm. It's a favorite of mine. I read it with George , sometimes. I know most of the words, now. And we both read it with Marigold when she visits. Oh…see here…here's a book about kittens. And one about sleigh rides at Christmas. The pictures on the front of the book covers are beautiful , aren't they? – and they tell you a bit about what's inside. Aren't books amazing, Papa Carson? Such a grand idea! I wonder who was the first person ever to think of writing a story AND turning it into a book with pictures? I just love them all!"

Charles could hardly disagree with her. Books had been his companion through most of his years, truth be told. They had been a distraction more than once when he had found it difficult navigating this thing called life.

"They are indeed, love. Your Nana Carson knows this is one of our stops today, but she's not aware that I am fetching a book especially for her. She knows I like to browse and wander Mr. Griffith's bookshop whenever we are close by. It's our secret, then, right? She'll want to know all about our visit here today, but you mustn't tell her that I purchased a book for her birthday gift."

"Our secret!" said Sybbie, trying her hardest to wink at her Papa Carson.

"A few days back, Sybbie, when Nana Carson and I were talking about this next adventure, she suggested that perhaps you could pick out a book for yourself? How does that sound, my dear? Your papa has told us of his plans to take you to visit his cousin next week and we thought that a new book might make your train ride pass a bit more quickly."

"Oh, really and truly, Papa Carson? How wonderful that would be! It's not my birthday yet and even Christmas is still a little ways away. Oh, I shall have to give Nana Carson extra hugs for her idea!"

"Well then, I tell you what - you look over the books in this section and I'll be just over there at the end of the row. Mind, now, to take care of them. You may take them off the shelf but treat them gently; if it's not the book for you, then it will be for another child and we would want to leave them looking just as new as when Mr. Griffith set them out on the shelf. I'll leave you to it and check back in a few minutes. Perhaps by then you'll have found just the right book to take back home."

And so Sybbie proceeded to examine the books, feeling oh-so grownup. There were several that she took off the shelf and looked through. Even though she knew a particular one might not be the one she would choose to take home, she thoroughly enjoyed running her hand over the cover and peeking at a few pictures inside.

Hmmm…which book to choose? She recognized a few that had been gifted to her already, books that held a special place on her small bookshelf in the nursery. She even noticed two books that had been given to Cousin George on his second birthday. But there were so many others, so many she had never seen. Ahhh…to have them all. Sybbie pondered for a moment what it would be like to actually be the caretaker of a bookstore. How glorious, she thought!

After perusing the shelves for quite some time, she finally chose a book about a young girl's seaside holiday.

Holding her book carefully in her arms, she peeked around the corner and noticed her Papa Carson with a book in hand, as well. Two books, to be exact. Perhaps Nana Carson will have an extra birthday surprise , Sybbie thought to herself.

She watched curiously as Charles and Mr. Griffiths, seemingly deep in conversation, both burst out laughing . Sybbie didn't think she'd ever seen her Papa Carson laugh so heartily. The book shop owner was pointing above them, to something hanging behind the cash register. She watched as both of them laughed again, with Charles nodding and Mr. Griffiths talking and making all sorts of arm movements.

Ever so quietly, Sybbie went part way down the aisle, hoping to get a closer look at the object of conversation between the two men. Other than the current calendar page of a wheelbarrow full of potatoes, all she could see was a fish mounted on a piece of dark green wood. A fish? A FISH! Ahhh, she thought, that looks like the one that used to be in her Papa Carson's butler's pantry. She saw it just last month at the Carson's cottage, when she and Charles had stopped in for some lemonade whilst out for a walk as part of their Tuesday adventures. She always thought it quite odd and had never seen another until today. She would have to ask her father, she decided, or perhaps her Nana Carson. Why did both these grownups have one? The way they were laughing made Sybbie think they each knew about the other's fish. Hmmm….

Still staring at the fish, she heard Charles call out her name. "Sybbie, love, it looks like you've found a book! Is that the one you wish to buy, then? Sybbie nodded and handed it over to Charles.

"Could we look at it together on the bus ride home, please?" she asked.

"I think not, love. Mr. Griffith will package them all up and we'll keep them safe in your bucket until we're back. I do think, though, that Nana Carson will enjoy seeing what you chose so perhaps you can unwrap it in her sitting room or the kitchen so that we may all see it. I'm sure Mrs. Patmore would like to see it, as well; she may even have some biscuits waiting for us."

"Oh, I'm sure they will want to see it. I could even read it to them. I practiced a bit while I was looking and I made sure it was not too hard for me. I know they would love to see the pictures. My book has just the best, prettiest pictures ever!"

As Charles turned to count out the money owed to Mr. Griffith, now back behind the counter, the bookstore owner took great care in wrapping up the books. Charles saw that Sybbie was excited to see her book being packaged alone and smiled when he handed it to her.

"We'll keep this separate, love, from your Nana Carson's gift. That way you can take it straight upstairs and show Nanny and your father what it is that you picked out today." Well, just after you share it with Nana Carson and Mrs. Patmore. I'm sure your father won't mind if you open it downstairs with us."

Fitting the books in the bucket was no small task. Sybbie removed their earlier purchases in order to rearrange the contents so everything would fit. "I think there will be more room for all the packages, Papa Carson, if I remove this one from the very bottom." "I wondered about that one, my dear." "Well, you will not need to wonder anymore! They are a surprise treat from Mrs. Patmore. After you told me about the bus ride, I knew our adventure would be a long one and so I decided to not tell you about it until our ride home. Perhaps we could eat them on the way back? Is one allowed to eat on the bus? Should we save them for our walk back from the village, instead?"

"How about if we stop back by the Thirsk General Store before our bus ride and purchase two lemonades from Mrs. Billman? It might prove to be a bit tricky balancing our biscuits and our drinks on the bus, but as soon as we get off, we can stop for a short while on the bench and enjoy our little treat before walking the rest of the way home."

"That's the best idea ever, Papa Carson! I've been a bit thirsty and so this will be just perfect!"

Sybbie insisted on carrying the bucket, even though it now took both hands. Charles couldn't remember a time he had walked more slowly than at this moment. It was a good thing, he thought, that the general store was just across the street from the bus stop. They made a quick trip in for their drinks and headed across the road just in time to see the bus coming up the road.

Climbing the two steps onto the bus, Charles helped Sybbie set the bucket on the seat between them. The young girl was quiet for a bit, taking in all the sights. It gave Charles a few moments to sit and reflect. Never could he have imagined, just a few years back, that he would be here, on a bus, entrusted with Lord Grantham's granddaughter, the daughter of the Abbey's former chauffeur and the 'sweetest spirit under this roof', as Elsie had once said. His Elsie. His wife. His beloved wife. So, so many changes, he thought. He was not one to embrace change, to be sure. Everyone knew that. But somehow, in this moment, he was perfectly fine and at peace with all that life had brought his way. Finally.

He reached his arm across Sybbie's back and ran his hand back and forth over her shoulder. The young girl looked up and gave him the biggest of smiles. Life is wonderful, he thought, as he smiled back. Absolutely wonderful .


End file.
